warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Rogues
The Dark Rogues is an extension of PTG owned by 4pinkbear. They function and act the same as it as well. For now, join requests is admin-only. The Dark Rogues is a group of rogues who work for PTG. They get any extra kits born and give PTG most cats reproduced. Members Leader: Speck - reddish-brown tom with dark green eyes. (Violet) Toms: (Can be kits and adults, toms are more favored by the group and sent out to work when old enough.) Trix - blue tom with green eyes. Twin to Speck. (Violet) Zakkusu'' Happy, cheerful, friendly, persistent, earnest, eager, patient, yet he hides his true personality with cruelty to she-cats except for Rakushinu, fluffy, slightly spiky-furred, ambitious, pure, soft-furred, long-haired, loyal, handsome, ebony-colored black tom with a londer tuft of fur on his forehead, a bright silver streak on his right forepeaw, and bright, shining, glimmering, radiant blue eyes. (Isa)'' She-cats: (Can be kits and adults, she-cats are forced to reproduce) Lily - white she-cat with silver stripes, and light blue eyes. (Violet) Cresent - light brown she-cat with dark amber eyes (Violet) Rakushinu'' Sadistic, cold, fluffy, long-haired, curious, yet sweet toward Zakkusu, calm, ruthless, uncaring, apathetic, domineering, strong, dramatic, taunting, callous, strong, long-limbed, slender, slightly flirtatious toward Zakkusu, yelllowish-ginger she-cat with two long, antennae-like tufts of fur on her forehead, yellow claws that fade to blue at the tips, and cold, glimmering, dark green-blue eyes. (Isa)'' RPG Speck was out hunting when he saw a kit, a she-kit, to be exact, no more than 5 moons old. Alone. She was pretty, too, with dark amber eyes and a light brown pelt. He padded up to her, smiling wickedly. "Oh, hello. I'm Cresentkit." she mewed. "Are you a clan cat?" he asked sweetly, trying to get her guard down. "Oh yes, I'm from SparkleClan. I got lost from my mama. Can you help?" she asked sadly. "Sure, but first, I need a favor." he mewed. "Sure, mister! What is it?" she squeaked. "This." he meowed. He mounted onto her. She got mated, hard. Her belly swelled with kits of her own. When he released her, she stumbled to the ground, eyes shocked and dazed. "Wh-what did you do to me?" she screamed. "Welcome to the Dark Rogues." he mewed with a sneer, and grabbed her by the scruff, dragging her along towards his makeshift nest. She gave birth to 3 kits, and then he mounted again, this time mating harder. She screamed in agony, licking herself furiously after. She looked as if she felt disgusted, and then trembled as she gave birth to 5 more. "You matured early-didn't you? Ready for more?" he mewed. Violet: I'm an epic Richtofen, nya~! 18:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, please, don't touch me!" she meowed shakily. Shadowy cats came and took the kits, and left. He grabbed her scruff, and muffled, "There there, it won't hurt. I'm not going to hurt you anymore. I'll take you to a special place..." he mused, which was a total lie. She fell asleep soundly, and her hard. Violet: I'm an epic Richtofen, nya~! 18:42, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- She broke free and gave birth, as soon as she awoke. The kits were again taken. A voice, her mother, was calling her. The tom smiled, and magically, vines wrapped around Cresentkit, blocking her from speaking and holding her down. Speck padded out, and saw the white she-cat with silver stripes, her light blue eyes sad. "Hello." he mewed. "Ummm, hi, I'm looking for my daughter, Cresentkit." she meowed, and scowled. "HER SCENT IS ON YOU!" she spat. "Relax, you'll be with her in a moment." Speck replied, and sneered. He lunged, tackling her to the ground. "Get in the correct position-I know you're able to bear kits!" he ordered. "Why should I?" she hissed. "Or you'll never see Cresent again!" he replied. She got into mating position, gritting her teeth. She got mated hard, feeling strong rakes inside her as her belly got more swollen than the last. Violet: I'm an epic Richtofen, nya~! 19:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gablestar of MovieClan passed into their territory, and saw Trix. "Hey, you're the one who intruded our territory. I want answers." she mewed, and flicked her tail onto his face. He smirked. "Did you ever go to the Cutter? Are you able to bear kits?" he asked. "No to the Cutter, yes to being able to bear kits. But that doesn't answer my question." she persisted. "Shh, it'll hurt a whole bunch for you." he meowed, and grabbed her scruff. She didn't struggle. She somewhat wanted this. She smiled, twisting her head to look at him. He grinned wickedly back as he injected the first time. It didn't hurt until he withdrew and repeated. Her belly wouldn't swell with kits. He frowned and got off. "Try it harder." she suggested, getting back in position, gritting her teeth as he raked inside her, pushing with pressure. Her belly swelled as he released, and then repeated a few more times, until she could feel them squirm inside her. He did it a few last times, and vanished. She smiled as she padded back to her camp's territory, feeling satisfied. Violet It's Fall :D 20:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Later that day, Gablestar returned, her belly not swollen, but she looked though she was a current nursing mother. "Hello? Trix? I have news!" she mewed. Trix, the power-hungry, wicked tom prowled out of the shadows, but he didn't look wicked. He smiled pleasantly, mounted on top of her. "What news is this?" he meowed coolly. "Our kits were born. Trickkit, Flashkit, and Gingerkit." she mewled with glee. He injected into her, but did not withdraw. "Ahh, so it is?" he replied. "No more kits today, please. Maybe when our first litter has grown, we can have more." she meowed, a little irritated. He withdrew and injected again. "I'm part of the Dark Rogues, sweets. It's my job." he mewed hungrily. "What!? You didn't tell me that!" she hissed, trying to shake him off, only to get mated more. "Shush, it'll hurt much more if you move." he whispered. She suddenly smiled, under his trance as he continued to mate her, but again, her belly would not swell. He let go, and she lay comfortably on her belly, tail rested on her back. He thought for a moment, and then decided to continue mating her, but hard. She suddenly knocked into her senses and kicked him off. Violet It's Fall :D 20:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- She gave birth to seven tiny kits, which were taken away by shadowy cats, never to be seen again. "What a lucky tom I am, to have a mate that is none other than Gablestar of MovieClan. If you speak of this incident I will take you away from your clan by force and mate you eternally in the dullest and evillest of places. Now sit still and let me impregnate you or I will let my friends do it for me." he mewed. "Never, you disgusting creep!" Gablestar shrieked. A few toms snuck from the shadows, and grabbed her by the scruff, mating her one at a time, each harder than the last, until Trix did it as well. She fought back with claws, but was quickly weakened, and crumpled to the ground, giving birth. The cats vanished with her next litter, and smirked evilly. Violet It's Fall :D 21:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zakkusu watched the horror in the shadows, Rakushinu next to him. "Please, Zakkusu, tell me you're not like them," murmured Rakushinu, who was actually worried, which was not normal of her. "You know me better than that, Rakushinu. I'm nothing like them," the black tom murmured in reply, then mounted her and began to mate her. Rakushinu had expected this, as the two cats were mates. "Our kits will be sent somewhere safe," Zakkusu murmured as he continued to mate the yellow-ginger she-cat. "I'll send them away to a loner group. I'll be sure that we escape, also. Eventually, we'll be rid of this place for good." Saïx; The Luna Diviner 22:41, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gablestar was mind-wiped immediately of the events that had just occured. She mewed, "Trix, our kits have been born just a while ago to MovieClan!" Trix mounted, and mewed, "That's lovely." "No more kits, please, at least, not for a few more moons. I want our first litter to grow up first." she meowed sweetly. Trix started mating her, but her belly wouldn't swell with kits. She playfully pushed him off. "No, I said. Not right now." she meowed, still stuck down in mating position as he held her scruff. He mounted and mated more harder, but she protest this time. She still wasn't expectant, so he mated harder, until she could feel the wriggling of kits in her belly. "I'm not ready for more. I already have three." she meowed, more stern. He shrugged, and meowed, "But I want more." She got a o.e face on, and tried to creep away, but she just got back in position as he continued to mate her, her belly growing more swollen than last, until she lay onto her side and gave birth. They suckled from the side as he was still mating her. "Isn't this enough?" she meowed with concern, her belly slightly swollen. One tiny kit wriggled inside, until he mated again, more adding on as he went harder and harder. Her claws scraped against the ground as he continued. "Trix! This is too much for me!" she meowed worriedly. He smiled wickedly as he continued, pleased with himself. Violet It's Fall :D 23:12, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zakkusu climbed off of Rakushinu, who gave birth to four tiny kits, a golden-brown tabby tom, a silver and black tom, a black she-cat, and a blue-gray she-cat. Zakkusu picked them up and set them on the HackClan border. "Go on, Rokusasu, Riku-Repukina, Shion, and Akua," he mewed quietly. All four of the kits' eyes had opened, and all of them except for Riku-Repukina had blue eyes (Riku-Repukina had light teal eyes). They scampered off to HackClan. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 00:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- She still wasn't pregnant, as if she was resisting. He grabbed her harder and flat out went hardcore. She shrieked and yelped as her stomach quickly swelled up. She kicked him and made a run for it, and vanished back on her border. Violet It's Fall :D 00:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zakkusu felt like he was going to be sick as he watched Trix mate Gablestar. Rakushinu looked the same. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 00:31, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Speck prowled alongside a she-cat who had accidently entered his den. As he leapt forward, she jumped into mating position, and he started mating her, confused why she had just jerked into it. But she was smiling. Strange. Violet It's Fall :D 00:39, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's a bizarre she-cat," murmured Zakkusu under his breath. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 00:43, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- He decided she was worthless and pushed her outside, onto MovieClan border. He also decided he should find a true mate who will mindlessly let him mate her, like Gablestar with Trix. He traveled far from his friends, until he stumbled across a cave that had a heavy trace of she-cat on it. He ran inside, seeing a small light green-and-purple she-cat with dazzling mint-green eyes. She was about 15 moons old, friendly and gentle. He padded up beside her, and she smiled. "Hi. I'm Lavenderjasmine." she meowed, tossing a stone into the small pool. "I'm Speck. You see, I got lost, and I just wish I were loved." he meowed, half-truth. He really didn't know how to get back, but he was attracted to Lavenderjasmine. "I don't have a mate, I've never been loved, either." she meowed sadly, and tossed another stone. "I can love you if you promise to love me back." he meowed, and then nearly choked himself. Why would she listen to him now, he's totally screwed up. "Sure." she meowed. "Have you ever wanted kits?" he asked. "Yeah, but now that I have a mate, we can have our own litter!" she meowed. Wow, she was very gullible. She moved into mating position, and he blindly mated her. She only smiled as she felt the scratches inside her as he continued to inject and withdraw. Her belly was swelling up hard with her first litter. Violet It's Fall :D 20:36, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- She gave birth, and he quickly injected again. Her face was brimming with love for her new kits, and at him for making it possible. He was doing his job more joyfully now, making sure to swell her belly as large as possible. The more kits, the better. Violet It's Fall :D 20:43, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- One of the tiny kits quickly was thrown into the makeshift growth chamber that made her 2 moons old, as it wasn't strong enough to make her any older. However, a dark brown tom, one of Speck's friends, prowled up and mounted, mating her. Hard. The kit hissed and kicked him in anger. Violet It's Fall :D 21:29, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- A new member named Jack had set up a cave with a wooden door. The walls were made soundproof, to his liking, and he set up a chamber where he could strap in she-cats. He mixed up his love potion and made a cell for nursing she-cats. He set out to find a she-cat, when he found his friend, Annie, who once worked at Group 936. He decided to call his cave The Snuggary, and invited her in, where she would face his force-mating, unbeknowest to her. "Jack-where are we?" she asked as he led her down the hall. He picked up his sleeping-liquid needle and jutted around, sinking it into her side. She fainted, and woke up 5 minutes later strapped into The Snuggary. "Wha, Jack, let me out!" she yowled. Her tail was latched away from her hindquarters, where she was strapped in mating position. He licked her sides gently. "I demand to be let free!" she spat. He grabbed her scruff, and injected. She screamed in agony as he continued, harder. The straps loosened in sync with her swelling belly. "Here's some water." he offered, and poured a clear liquid-really the love potion-into a bowl. She growled and lapped it up. Love started rising in her soul. She desperately fought back at it, but it took over her body as he mated her harder. She forgot all about the past-only Jack remained. Her and Jack. Love. He let her go, only to lock her in an individual cell with an unlimited prey and a fountain of love potion to sip from. She didn't know this was part of his scheme to keep them attached to him. He padded out again, and decided to make a she-cat miserable, looking outside. He saw a small young one, 6 moons old, at least. He prowled up to her, and invited her in as well. "I'm Jack. You've traveled a long way. Why don't you come inside, if you do me a favor. We'll discuss that shortly." he mewed. She nodded. "I'm Molly, I went too far from home. I'll make my way back soon. It wouldn't hurt to stay in your cave." she squeaked. He injected her with the sleeping-liquid and strapped her in quietly. When she awoke, she was very calm. "Do you like pain?" he asked with a smile. "Without pain, there's no victory." she growled, and tried to unsheathe her claws. He smiled and started licking her affectionately several times over. She screamed when she realised his scheme as he mounted her, mating her hard. Scratching up her insides. Her belly had just began to swell. Hard, until it was swollen up. He kept mating her hard as she screamed. Her kits arrived, only to be given love potion and mated more. The Snuggary was a brialliant plan! Violet It's Fall :D 20:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups